High School Games
by AnimeFairy612
Summary: This fanfic is based on two best friends for years, that slowly fall in love with each other online, without knowing that it is their childhood best friend they are falling for. Follow Natsu and Lucy through the drama's of high school along with the drama of online gaming. First on-going fan fiction. Nalu mainly, Gale and Gruvia still included with slight mention of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I'm here with my first on-going story on this account. I've decided to put all request's for stories on hold until this story is complete. Sorry to the few people who have already requested stories, but my first request was an on going Fairy Tail story, and juggling stories can be difficult. Note, I will most likely still be doing short one-shots when I get writers block or am a head of schedule in the writing._**

"ICE FACE WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COVER ME BACK THEN ON THAT MISSION?! I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY THAT FUCKING DRAGON THING AND YOU WERE NO HELP!" Natsu Dragneel roared into his microphone.

Okay, Okay, you all must be really confused right now so let me explain. A few months ago, a new game was released and quickly took over Japan. Using a device called a Nerve Gear, players are able to enter a game virtually with a virtual body and character.

It begins in the world of Fiore… A world inhabited by people called mages. When you log into the game, you begin to design your character. While in the set up stage, you can also choose if you want to be a mage or not, and what type of magic you want to use if you are a mage.

The main guild in the game consists of around 100 players who are active almost every day, and about 200 who come online every now and then. This guild was named after the game itself… Fairy Tail. And here, we rejoin the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

"Its not my fault your character is weak flame fart." A cool voice responded to the boy's outburst. The boy's character had spiky black hair, and currently wore no shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

"LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK!" Natsu yelled back to the guy. He stood in front of the black haired teen nd glared at him.

"Are you two fighting?" A cold voice asked that made him shiver where he stood. They both turned slightly to see a slightly pissed of Erza, who's online name was ScarletKnightWalker

"N-No way Erza…" He responded with a gulp.

"Good. Well its time for me to go to bed now so I'm going offline till morning." She responded to him. He watched dully as the red haired character disappears from In front of him. He sighed in relief once she was gone.

"I'm out two. Gotta go to school tomorrow." Gray said as if he was talking to Natsu, making him raise a brow.

"I why would I care Ice fart?" Natsu asked, smirking slightly.

"I wanted to let you know so you could start to train so that you could start **trying** to become as strong as me before tomorrow. So good luck." The boy smirked at him. Before Natsu could respond, the ice wizard's character disappeared.

"Psh I don't need to train I'm a level bloody 38…" He grumbled to himself as he stood there in newly found boredom. By this time there was almost no one ever on the game… well no one important anyway.

Natsu begun to go for a walk to the train station, where he was going to get off at a town called Hargeon. Once he was at the train station, he got on the Hargeon train and waited for it to depart the station, but as soon as it did. He fell down on his seat.

It turns out that when you choose your magic to be a Dragon Slayer, that your character get motion sick. Which sucks for Natsu because he has to put up with feeling motion sick in the game, even if he isn't in real life.

After the train stopped he stood from his seat and slumped over to the door, slowly getting off the train right before it took off again. As soon as he stepped with both feel on the ground, he leaned down and begun to kiss the ground as if worshiping it. It was stupid, sometimes the character moves by itself when to do with motion sickness.

He slowly trued around town, slowly starting to feel a little better. His in-game-pet followed behind him. It turns out that Dragon Slayers do have some cool additions to the game, for they get to design their own in-game-pet. Often a cat who can fly, that they design and name.

"Hey Happy, do you think anyone is online right now?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think anyone is online. It is getting kind of late where you live." The automated voice responded to him. Natsu fund it pretty cool how the in-game-pet could talk back to him, otherwise it would be pretty boring.

Natsu saw a character out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a male character aged around 40 years old, talking to someone he couldn't quite see cause of the angle, so he turned slightly to see a blonde girl looking around his age, with big brown orbs. It kind of looked like an animated version of his best friend.

He observed the male character first. He had wrinkles on his face and only coloured purple hair. He wore a white shirt, black pants and a long purple cape. Around his fingers on both hands were many type of magic enhancing rings.

Natsu's eyes trailed over to the female character and his breath hitched in his throat when he looked at her. Okay avatar or not, she was really pretty. Long flowing golden hair that reacher her lower back, a pretty blue and white dress and large brown eyes.

He found himself staring at the avatar's eyes. Sure they were beautiful and all… But there was something just wrong in the character's eyes. It was something distant… but Natsu could make it out. It was fear. She was scared of something? But what? Was it that guy? He started to pay more attention to their conversation.

"Come on babe, just go out with me. Just one time. We can have some in-game fun then maybe we could meet up at my place." The guy said as he grabbed the girl's wrist.

"N-NO! Just leave me alone! I'm only a young girl! I don't wanna do anything in-game or otherwise!" A girl voice boomed in almost a sob like fashion.

"Listen girly, I have friends who are people called hackers. I can find out your address and who you are in less than an hour so I suggest you play along, especially if you want to join my guild, Fairy Tail." The man responded. The girl let out a small whimper.

This guy? A member of Fairy Tail? No way! Thats a lie and he is using it and his friends against this girl.

"Oi old dude, leave her alone." Natsu had voiced his thoughts before he even realised it.

"Stay outta this kid, I'm trying to score something here." The man said to him.

"Well to bad because it is obvious that she isn't interested." Natsu glared at him as he moved closer.

"And what is a little kid gonna do about it, huh?" The man sneered.

"Natsu, I have identified this man. His real name is Bora of Prominence, his character name is Salamander, and he lives right near to wear you live. I have his address if you want." Happy's automated voice came.

"Yosh! In-game-pets are the best!" Natsu laughed out. "Well than, Bora, now that I know your real life details, I suggest you leave here before I turn you into the cops." Natsu sneered at him. The man let out a simple 'hmph', before he disappeared.

"Psh, I'm still turning him into the cops." Natsu smirked.

"T-Thank you." A weak voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was that girl. Boy was her voice pretty.

"No problem. I hate scandalises like that. They drive me fricken nuts." Natsu mumbled.

"No really thank you. That could have gotten dangerous. He had already worked out my full name and threatened to find me in real life…" The girl mumbled. Natsu decided to change the subject.

"Why are you on so late anyway?" He asked with a hint of interest.

"I could ask you the same thing. But that guy told me if I wanted to going Fairy Tail, then I would have to meet him here around then." She mumbled in a low voice.

"Wait, you wanna join Fairy Tail? I can take you there if you want. I'm part of the strongest team there." Natsu grinned at the girl.

"Wait what?! Are you serious?! That would be so cool!" The voice seemed so much happier now.

"Yea, and I am 100% certain that guy isn't even a member of FT, cause I ain't never seem him before." Natsu smiled, a genuine smile.

"In that case, I'd love to join!" The girl smiled wildly.

"Cool, say we meet here tomorrow after school round, 4-o-clock?" He asked still smiling.

"Sure!" The girl replied happily.

"Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow!" Natsu grinned one last time before logging off.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" He mumbled to himself as he put his laptop away and settled down into his bed. He just couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. He wanted to learn more about this Lucy.

 ** _The next morning, Natsu's POV_**

 _"_ _Beep, Beep, Beep!"_ Natsu's alarm rang, just as it had been doing for the past 10 minutes.

"Ugh!" Natsu groaned as he rolled over and finally decided to turn it off. He rolled over, preparing to get of the bed but instead just fell right of the side. "Shit!" He cursed as he sat up on the floor and rubbed his sleepy eyes to look at the clock… 7:45am…

"Ah shit!" He yelled as he jumped up of f the floor and rushed around to grab his clothes and quickly get dressed. Lucky he had a shower last night.

Once Natsu was dressed in some casual black jeans and a red shirt with a fire breathing dragon on it, he quickly grabbed his bag and phone before racing downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a quick apple before racing out the front door.

He ran to school going as fast as he could praying that he wasn't going to be late. When he made it to the school grounds, no one was around… no one at all.

"Shit, class must have already started!" He cursed before running into the empty building. He ran into his PG class as fast as his legs would cary him.

"Natsu Dragneel, Present!" He yelled as he burst into the classroom that had literally not one student inside. "What the hell…" He mumbled, grabbing out his phone and checking the time. "7:00 AM ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He roared as he glared down at his screen.

A little notification popped up in the corner of his phone. Natsu read it aloud. "Don't forget to set time back one hour for daylight saving…" He mumbled as he pursed his lips. He growled and glared at his screen more. "NOW YOU TELL ME!" He yelled as if talking to the screen.

"Well nothing to do now… I might wonder around the school a bit…" He mumbled as he turned around and walked out of the classroom and headed for… anywhere he could think of. He found himself wondering towards the gym.

"Okay girls, we have to get it right this time!" A voice caught Natsu's attention. He could never mistake this voice! It was none other than his best friend, and most popular girl in school, Lucy! He beamed happily as he raced towards the gym and burst through the door.

There she was… Lucy Heartfilia. His best friend for a long time, also captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Hey Luce!" He beamed at the girl who was currently rehearsing with the squad. She looked over at him and smiled but it it only lasted for a split second before she focused but on the routine. Natsu pouted at this, as he went over and sat down in the bleachers, watching his friend do a triple back flip before landing in the splits.

"Okay girl's thats it for practice for now! Meet back here at lunch time! I want us to practice the pyramid, okay?" Lucy called out to the girls as she jumped back on her feet. The girls all nodded before going off on their way. Lucy went over to the benches to collect her gym bag.

"Need a drink?" Natsu asked as he tossed her a bottle of water. She spun around and caught it before it could hit her face.

"Thanks." She grinned as she too off the lid before taking a big sip and emptying half the bottle.

"Geez, thirsty were ya Luce?" He grinned at her cheekily.

"We've been practicing since six mister 'I forgot to change my clock for daylight savings, so came to class an hour early thinking he was late'." She smirked at him. He just pouted in response but still smiled at her slightly.

"I gotta head to the lockers and take a quick shower." Lucy said as she draped a towel around her neck and grabbed her bag before starting on her way outta the gym. Natsu rushed to catch up with her before walking side-by-side with her.

Natsu waited for her outside the girls lockers, leaning on the wall and pulling out his phone. After about 5 minutes Lucy exited the lockers, now wearing a baby blue t and some white shorts, her long, soaking, blonde hair running down her back.

"Took ya long enough." Natsu grinned at her. She playfully punched him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"So what should we do now. We still have about 35 minutes before school actually starts." She said as they started to walk down the halls. "Oh, and I started playing that game you suggested. Fairy Tail." Lucy grinned at him.

"You did?! Awesome! Why don't you join our guild?" He asked still grinning at her as they walked.

"Umm… You see about that…" She mumbled as she blushed slightly and looked away. This was odd. Natsu had never seen her blush before. "I kinda already joined a guild last night…" She mumbled as she looked away again.

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelled in shock as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Luce! How could you?! You promised to join our guild!" He whined at her with a pout.

"Sorry!" She blushed. "This guy was super nice last night and he kinda saved me a little so I owed him and he offered so I couldn't deny his offer!" She tried to defend herself. Natsu just pouted at her.

"Fine, but if anything ever goes wrong with that guild come join mine, K?" He grinned at her again.

"Okay!" She laughed slightly as she beamed up at him.

"So where should we go now?" He asked as he showed his hands in his pockets and pursed his lips.

"I was thinking we stop by the library to grab Levy then the pool for Juvia. That way we can sit outside and just chat." Lucy said, thinking aloud. She didn't give Natsu a chance to answer tho, instead she just ran off laughing, causing him to chase after her.

She ran to the library and quickly swung the doors open before running inside and up the stairs, onto the third floor and over to where Levy was sitting on a cushion on the floor reading a book.

"Hey Lev!" She smiled as she quickly sat next to her friend on the cushion.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he charged up the stairs. He stopped in front of them, huffing and puffing.

"Looks like someone is a bit outta shape! Football season starts again soon bud so you betta start working off some of that fat." She smirked as she patted his stomach. He glared at her before tackling her down to the ground, Levy jumping away just in time and standing over the two and watching them.

Natsu began to tickle Lucy's sides, not showing the poor girl any mercy as he quickened the ace of his fingers moving up and down her sides and her neck and armpits. She was laughing uncontrollably, begging his to stop. Levy used her book and hit Natsu and Lucy both on the head with it.

"You two! Don't you even care I was reading there!" She scolded them as she pointed to where she had been sitting. The two turned their heads to wear she was pointing.

The cushions were spread messily on the floor and the books she had collected were laying around everywhere.

"You know what this means?" Lucy asked slyly, facing Natsu.

"RUN!" Natsu yelled jumping up and ring off. Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and ran after him, both of them afraid of being caught by the librarian.

"Lu, stop please!" Levy begged as they ran down the stairs and out of the library. Lucy and Levy stopped in the hallway just away from the library levy was gasping to catch her breath now.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" They heard the librarian yell from the library. They all burst into a fit of laughter, even Levy was laughing now.

"Lets go get Juvia now!" Lucy grinned.

"Don't you dare-" Levy was about to protest but Lucy grabbed her hand and raced off again. "RUN!" She screamed as they took off down the halls and towards the pool. They got there in less than a minute, all of them trying to catch their breaths as they went into the pool zone.

Juvia was just climbing out of the pool in her purple and white spotted bathing suit when they got there. Surprisingly Gray, another friend of theirs, was sitting in the bleachers watching her closely. The three friends knew exactly why and smirked to each other.

Juvia went over to Gray and smiled at him as the two started a conversation. Gray got up and the begun to talk as they walked towards the three, not noticing them there.

"Hey guys!" Lucy grinned suddenly. The couple jumped and held each other in their arms. Lucy, Natsu and Levy begun snickering as they watched them blush and pull apart.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest." Levy smirked at the.

"S-Shut up!"Gray groaned as he covered his face.

"Come on, we were gonna go sit outside!" Lucy beamed as she turned and begun to walk away from the pool area. Natsu ran to catch up with her and walk next to her, while the others trailed behind.

"And they tease us?" Gray grumbled as he watched them.

"True, looks like I have the right to tease all of you!" Levy grinned at him.

"What about Gajeel?" Juvia asked with a sly smirk. Levy blushed and looked away.

"Hey! Wait up you two!" She called to Natsu and Lucy. She ran up to them and pushed them apart, standing between them. Grab and Juvia just laughed behind her.

 ** _I will be mostly updating this once a week on Wednesdays, but sometimes more often. I will try to make it so there is always a update on a wednesday but please forgive if it is a day late. by the way, I will be running on Wednesday around 5 pm EST, (Australian time). Thanks guys, hope you enjoy._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, the update came a little early this week, but that is mainly because I really wanted to get this chapter out. It has been ready for days now and I couldn't contain my excitement. Also, I have family coming over, believe it or not, Wednesday, so i amy be a little to busy to write. If the week after's update is late or early, please forgive. Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

"Lets just sit here for now!" Lucy grinned as they stood in front of a tree in a courtyard. She quickly sat down on the soft green grass beneath the large shady tree. She yanked Natsu's arm making him drop down on the grass next to her.

Levy sat on the other side of Lucy, Juvia next to her and Gray next to Juvia. A large, three person space between Gray and Natsu. Just in case they start to fight.

"What are you all doing here so early?" A voice called to them. They turned their heads to see none other than class president, and another member of their group, Erza Scarlet, walking towards then.

"Swim practise." Juvia stated.

"Cheerleading." Lucy smiled.

"Reading in the library." Levy smiled sheepishly.

"Always early." Gray shrugged. Natsu however didn't answer.

"Natsu, what about you?" She asked causing him to flinch slightly.

"This idiot forgot to set his clock back so came thinking he was late." Lucy accused, pointing at him with her eyes closed. Gray snickered, Levy and Juvia giggled while Erza tried (and failed) to hide her grin.

"Owch. Harsh Luce." He feigned hurt, putting a hand to his chest as he sighed dramatically before rolling his eyes at her. She just smiled innocently. Erza came and sat on the grass between Gray and Natsu.

"So what are you all doing now?" She asked them.

"We're playing truth or dare!" A new voice chimed in. Everyone turned heads to see Mira and Lisanna grinning at them.

"Can we join?" Lisanna asks, smiling at them. Everyone odds as the sisters sit down.

"So who will go first?" Mira asked with a devilish smirk.

"This will be a long game…" Lucy muttered to herself.

"I'll go first!" Gray declared. "Flame brain, truth or dare?" He asked with a grin.

"Dare, only cause I don't trust you." Natsu glared at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Gray smirked. Natsu gulped. "First crush?" Gray smirked again.

"Um… I haven't ever had a crush before… wait actually! There was this one girl but I never even learnt her name. We met when we were like 5 and she helped me find my scarf!" Natsu grinned. "I think I had a small crush on her but I never saw her again…" He pouted.

"Oka Natsu, your turn." Mira smiled at him.

"Sure! Erza! Truth or dare?" He asked with a smirk.

"Truth." She said simply.

"What do you think of… Jellal?" Natsu smirked at her. Her eyes grew wide, as did her blush.

"I am going to kill you Natsu…" Erza said harshly as she glared. Lucy pressed her lips to stop from laughing. "Lucy we all see you trying not to laugh." Erza glared.

"Eep!" Lucy squeaked and quickly covered her mouth, scared of the glare Erza was sending her. "S-Sorry…" She mumbled, looking away. By this time Levy was in tears on the floor.

'Fine then." Erza barked angrily. "I think he is cute okay? Thats right I said it! I think he is cute! Erza almost yelled at them, making everyone flinch.

"You think who is cute?" A new voice going. Erza's eyes widened as she let out a squeak and covered her mouth, looking at Jellal, who now stood in front of her.

"N-No one…" She mumbled as she looked down.

"Anyway. Lets continue. Who's next?" Mira asked with a smile.

 ** _3:50 pm that day, Natsu's POV_**

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Natsu groaned as he sat at his desk. He quickly put on the nerve gear and logged onto his Fairy Tail account. Logging into the game, he found himself sitting at the bar in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Hey Natsu!" MiraJane beamed at him as she stood, wiping down the bar. MiraJane is one of the many characters in this guild that use their real name as their username. Few of the players, such as Grey, Erza and himself, all use screen name and no one in the guild knows their real name unless they know the person in, well… person.

"Hey Mira." Natsu grinned at the Demon Soul Wizard who also happens to be a good friend of his in the real world. "What's the time?"

"Umm, its 4:00, why?" She answered, cocking her head to the side.

"Ah, shit!" Natsu cursed, jumping off the stool. "I gotta go meet up with someone!" He yelled before racing out of the guild hall. Luck he asked that girl to meet up here in Magnolia instead of in Hargeon. He quickly ran to the restaurant where they agreed to meet and raced inside.

"Sorry, I'm late!" He bellowed as he stood up and looked around. He was answered with a cute, soft and sweet giggle. He looked towards the sound to find the girl, standing there… Only, she looked different now.

Her long golden hair went down to her waist now, when yesterday it only went to her mid back. Instead of that blue and white dress, she now wore a sparkly dress that ended just above her knees. The part of the dress bellow the belt line was a medium blue, while above the belt line faded from that blue, to being white at the top.

Natsu couldn't help but to gawk at her slightly as his eyes studied her hour glass figure before getting stuck on her large and deep blue eyes. Wait… Blue? Weren't they brown yesterday? Oh well, he didn't care. He blinked twice before realising he was staring so he looked away and blush, which earned him another cute giggle.

"Well? I modified my appearance and got a new dress! What do you think?" She asked in a cute voice as she did a quick twirl, causing her dress to follow her.

"You look great! Did you change the colour of your eyes?" He asked as he stared at her closer.

"Yeah! Brown eyes on me made me look to much like I do in person and I have always love the hole, crystal blue eyes thing!" She smiled happily at him.

"So wait… You have such yellow hair in person two?" He asked with a slightly smirk.

"Yeah I do! How about you, do you have pink hair in person or is that just in the game?" She asked with another cute giggle.

"Nah, its in real life two. It kinda sucks tho." He pouted slightly. She giggled at him.

"Well then…" She paused slightly. "DragonSlayer, shall we go to the guild?" She asked.

"Sure!" He beamed happily. "So, can I call you Celeste?" He asked with a grin. She just nodded at him while humming slightly as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"So, what exactly is Fairy Tail, like?" She asked as they walked along the canal towards the guild, her balancing on the edge.

"Its loud." Was all Natsu said. "People fight a lot there… Including me!" He beamed happily.

"And you're proud of that?" She asked, raising a brow at him. He nodded at her with a slight smirk. "Okay then." She sighed as she shook her head at him. "By the way, I forgot to ask. What kind of magic do you use." She asked as she peered at him from around her bangs.

"I'm a dragon slayer!" He grinned happily at her. "How bout you?"

"I chose my magic to be a celestial wizard. I have always had this strange fascinate with he stars and the night sky, and when I found out that the zodiac keys were representations of the constellations, I just had to become a celestial wizard. You know what I mean?" She asked, facing with with an almost shy smile.

"Yeah I get it. I chose my magic because I have always had an interest in dragons, but my friends always cut to the chase and say they're not real. I only have one friend that doesn't try to crush my dreams." Natsu sighed slightly before continuing.

"I read the backstory of what happened to the dragon slayers, so I decided that it would be cool, even if it is only a game, to be looking for a dragon that was kind of like a parent to you and raised you." He smiled at her shyly. "You know, you're the first person I have ever been able to speak to. Even if you're only a friend in a game." He sighed slightly.

"Yeah same here. I haven't been able to be honest with my feeling, no matter how simple or stupid they are… since my mother died a few years back." She looked down as she stopped walking. Natsu stopped next to her and watched as she swallowed thickly.

"Ah, well, that doesn't matter right now." She looked up at him and smiled, but he could tell it was fake. It didn't reach her eyes.

"You know, I found it cool how this game shows emotions almost perfectly. Like how I can tell how fake that smile is. What's wrong?" He asked her in a strong voice, his eyes, unwavering from her sad blue one's. Her breath hitched slightly before she looked away again.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." She sighed. She glanced back up at him, only to see the same hard stare. "I'm not going to be able to walk again till I telly uo, will I?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"Nope!" Natsu grinned at her.

"Fine. I was just thinking about my mother and father in the real world. That was all it was so don't worry." She smiled at him. He could tell it wasn't 100% happy, but at least it was real.

"Fine. But I won't let this go just so you know." He grinned at her. She giggled lightly at him.

"Okay then. But for now, can we go to that guild?" She asked with a now bright smile.

"Didn't you notice? We're already here." He grinned as he pointed at the building in front of them.

The large building rose up and out of the shadows from the gate in front of it. A large orange flag hung from the centre of the building with a symbol of what looked to be a Fairy with a Tail. The top of the building almost looked like a bell tower, adding a certain flare to it.

A large sign hung above the door. A gold engraving of the words 'Fairy Tail' written on it. Celeste marvelled at it slightly, before she went over to the gate and looked at the engraving on the water of it.

"Fairy Tail. Do Fairies have Tails? No one has ever seen one or known whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure." She read aloud. "Wow." She breathed out.

"Pretty deep isn't it?" Natsu grinned at her. "Come on! Lets go inside! I'll show you around the guild now!" He beamed before grabbing her hand and hurrying through the gate and opening the doors to Celeste's new home.

"I'M BACK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs the second he opened the door. He was met with a chorus of welcome back's and such. "Hey Mira!" He beamed at the girl. "Celeste here, wants to join our guild!" He smiled happily.

"Really?!" Mira beamed happily. "Come right this way then dear. its nice to meet you!" She smiled as she grabbed Celeste's other hand and dragged her over to the bar, causing Natsu to let go of her. He quickly followed them.

"What colour do you want your mark and where do you want it?" Mira asked, holding up a magic stamp.

"Umm, on my right hand please. And can I have pink?" Celeste asked with a shy smile. Mira nodded before placing the stamp down on her hand and then releasing it, leaving behind a pink mark.

"Listen up brats!" The master's voice rang through the guild hall. "I have an announcement to make!" He yelled as he appeared at the top of the stair case.

"I would like to welcome out new member. Our new nakama. The newest member of our family." He grinned as he gestured to Celeste. "I want you to know that now that you are here, you will never be alone again." He grinned.

"For weaklings stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds, that's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and it may also take them longer to get there." He paused slightly.

"If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you will be able to smile and live strong. That's what it means, to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" He yelled before holding up his pointer finger to the ceiling in a symbolic gesture. Everyone cheered and did the same.

After the speech, Natsu took Celeste around to meet a few of his friends before they sat at a table in the corner of the guild hall and just started to talk, to get to know each other better.

"So, what'ya think of our master?" Natsu grinned at her.

"He is really awesome. That speech, I felt like it was directed exactly to how I live in the real world. I have so many friends that are always around me, they are always there for me, but I never go to them. I really need to rely on them more than I do." She smiled weekly.

"I'll be surprised if I find out that any of them even know I live by myself without a mother or father." She looked down. "I never really talk to them. They are a really loud bunch and not the kinds of people I feel like I can talk to about this ind of stuff." She smiled really weakly.

"Then talk to me. Look, even if you don't feel like you can trust them with this, I assure you that you can. Even if you think they won't get it, they will. If they are really your friends, they will understand when you need to talk and help you through it." He stared at her with gentle eyes.

"I mean, look at everyone here. Not one person here is the same as or anything like another, yet look how well they all get along with each other. We are family. And you are the newest member of our family, so just know that even if you can't go to your real world friends about this, you can always come to us. Okay?" He asked gently.

"Thank you, DragonSlayer." She smiled at him. She leaned in and hugged him right there. Despite the blush on his cheeks, he gently wrapped his arms around her as well.

All in all, the day went pretty well. And Natsu had a feeling that him and Celeste would become a lot closer very quickly.

 _ **Okay, its short, I know and I'm sorry, its just that I really wanted to end it off here so... Also, if this chapter didn't make sense, I**_ ** _suggest you go back to chapter 1 just to remind yourself that I changed Fairy Tail from an online game, to a game like SAO. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Till next time._**

 ** _AnfimeFairy612 out :p_**


	3. On Hold

Sorry guys, but I wanted to let you all know that I will be putting this story on hold temporarily so that I can focus on Ocean Secrets. Sorry about that but Ocean secrets has had many requests to be updated faster so I want to really focus on that. I hope you understand. But this story will be back soon. Say, a week or two. See you at my next update.


End file.
